the_nerdinatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Carlo
"Seesian yousos laterians" - Professor Carlo (2016) Character Information Professor Layton Carlo is a principal character to the main group of Nerdinators. He would then go on and make his own franchise. Officially born in December 1998, Carlo's actual date of birth is a mystery to the group and to the rest of the universe, as revealed in the Season 3 episode The one with a Sexy Time Traveller. He single handedly created the language known as Abreviationations, his catchphrase "Seesian yousos laterians" is in Abreviationationish and stands for "See you later". Aliases * Glitterfingers * Professor Layton * Long-John Silver Backstory The Professor was born in Sheffield, England. Whilst he claimes that he is from Spain and is of Mediterranean descent, he has little to no proof. He was raised as a construction worker under the alias of Ernesto, perhaps here is where he got the idea of being Spanish. At some point in his life, likely whilst leaving the construction business, Professor Carlo came about both a Jetpack and a time machine. Around this time he began to research Alpacallamarudioviolification. It wasn't until 2014 that Carlo would become Professor Carlo, one warm summer evening whilst walking home from Moon China, he tripped over a box. Within that box there was another box, and within that one another. After opening 504 boxes, and in the process inventing unboxing videos, he found his top hat. Powers & Abilities * Omniscience When Professor Carlo dons his top hat his powers of deduction increase monumentally. He is therefore able to know things he shouldn't be able to know. * Extreme Sexiness After being bitten by a radioactive supermodel, Professor Carlo became increasingly handsome. He has no control over this power. * Renowned Oregano Taster He has the innate ability to sense any and all oregano around him. When he tastes it he's able to tell what part of the world the oregano came from. Appearances Here are listed Professor Carlo's appearances in media. = TV Appearances The Nerdinators He's in every episode from Season 1 until Season 7. Professor Carlo: Tumbleweed Rhythm This anime aired in Cartoon Network for around 8 months before they realised there was too much male frontal nudity for a 4pm showing. Cartoon Network refuses to send letters back to Professor Carlo. Movies Professor Carlo and DaREDACTEDr's Might Professor Carlo and Misthill Island Professor Carlo and the Tree of Trees Professor Carlo and the Puzzle Rock Professor Carlo and the Philosopher's 'Eem There are 87 more movies set to come out on the Professor Carlo Cinematic Universe, or PCCU for short. So far they've all been critically acclaimed. DS Games Professor Carlo and the Mundane Town Professor Layton Carlo and the Celestial Sphere Professor Carlo and the Wound Past Professor Carlo and the First Ghost Trivia * Did you know that Professor Carlo is an anagram for 'Carpets for Oslo'? Whilst Carlo was working as a construction worker, he also delivered carpets in Oslo as a side-job. * Both the Jetpack and Time Machine that Carlo uses are completely powered by Oregano and Olive Oil. * If you rearange the letters of 'Professor Carlo' you get 'Corpses for Lora'. This references when Professor Carlo was working as a construction worker but also had a little side job of digging up bodies at the cemetery and delivering them to a scientist named Lora. * Professor Carlo never blinks once in any of his appearances, he believes his eyes must always be seen. * Did you know that Professor Carlo has Chronic Conjunctivitis? * It's not widely known but if you move around the letters of 'Professor Carlo' you get 'Force Polar Ross' which is clearly a nod to Professor Carlo and the Tree of Trees where the Professor's uncle named Ross is forced to go on the Polar Express. Category:Characters